


Won't Mean a Thing

by katayla



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: hs_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vicki Donvan's first day of high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Mean a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfills [](http://community.livejournal.com/hs_bingo/profile)[**hs_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/hs_bingo/) prompt "first day of high school."

Vicki overslept the first day of high school. She'd meant to show up early, do all that "starting off on the right foot" and "turning over a new leaf" stuff her teachers kept yammering about, but their mom hadn't came home the night before, so she and Matt had gone out to look for her and didn't give up until four.

She'd also meant to lay out her clothes the night before, pick out something that said, "I'm not who you think," something that would mark her as different, but she ended up wearing the same clothes she had the day before and, from the looks she got as she ran down the hall to homeroom, everyone could tell.

It was a stupid idea anyway. Mystic Falls was too small and everyone already knew who she was. What she was.

So it wasn't really a surprise when her homeroom teacher just looked at her and sighed. "Vicki Donovan, right?"

"Yes. Sorry I was late. I was"

"Just take a seat."

She took a seat in the back and the girl next to her smirked and said, "Late night?"

"Whatever."

Vicki tried to focus on what the teacher was saying, but she'd forgotten to bring a notebook. Or a pen. She eyed the people around her, but they ignored her attempts to get their attention.

So much for her academic potential. She slumped back in the chair and let the words flow over her and wondered how Matt was doing. Probably just fine. He and his high class friends. They'd hang out with Matt and some of them would look and _look_ at her, but never in the right way.

She wandered from class to class and sometimes the teachers would give her a soft look and she knew they'd be the ones who kept her after class and told her they _believed_ in her. But most of them barely glanced at her and she knew they'd already decided exactly how little to expect from her.

She wasn't sure anymore which teacher she preferred. She used to believe the teachers when they told her she was smart, could do anything, but now she worried the others were right about her. There were so many more of them now.

After school, she wandered around the building and someone said, "You're Vicki Donovan, right?"

It was the same words her homeroom teacher had used, but said differently, in a tone of interest. So she took a closer look. The speaker was a junior. He stood with a group of other kids, mostly older, mostly from around her neighborhood. She knew who they were. The ones everyone expected her to join. The partiers. The drug users.

And they were looking at her like they thought she'd join them, too. Like everyone knew her path and she was being stupid to pretend it was anything other than it was.

She hadn't said anything, but the guy nodded to her, and turned back to the group, his body slightly angled, as if to include her. As if to show her she could be a part of something.

She shivered and walked on. No. That wasn't for her. She wasn't going to give in.

Tomorrow was a new day. She'd pick out her outfit, wake up early, remember her pen and paper and start over.

It didn't have to be the way everybody thought.  



End file.
